MegaPod
The MegaPod is a new vehicle used by Team Lyoko in the fifth season to travel through the unprediectable Cortex sector. Description This new vehicle was designed by Jeremie after the use of Team Lyoko's original vehicles in the Cortex results in their devirtualization. As the Cortex is ever-changing, it required a vehicle that could adapt to the terrain as quickly as possible. In its debut episode, it is piloted by Yumi, though she has some difficulty in controlling it due to mechanical issues. After Jeremie runs some recalculations on the MegaPod's programming, he manages to make it more easy to maneuver, as well as giving it the capability for a speed boost should it become necessary. As Yumi is occupied with other matters during the second testing of the MegaPod, Odd is voted as the pilot by Aelita and Jeremie, due to his skill in playing video games (Odd apparently has the high score in a game called Galactic Destructor). It has two modes to accommodate for the changing floors and walls of the Cortex. Combining the front two and back two wheels together, the MegaPod is able to travel on narrow roads. With the wheels turned 90 degrees, the MegaPod is able to travel between walls in mid-air. It has a shield like the Skidbladnir to defend against enemy attacks. It has also a cannon to destroy the attacking monsters, operated by the passenger to the direct right of the driver. Times when Used Season Five: Evolution * Ms Einstein * Suspicions * Virus * The Warrior Awakens * Chaos at Kadic * Intrusion * Confusion * Obstinacy * Espionage * Jeremy's Blues * Massacre * Ultimate Mission Trivia *It's been shown that it takes days to reprogram. It's just brought up regularly like any other vehicle with no safety precautions or Hangar (like the Skid has) *The MegaPod's full name is the Cortexian Rolling Articulating Spheroid Techto-compatible Mega-Multipod Vehicle. MegaPod is an abbreviation the Lyoko Warriors adopted since its debut, just as they refer to the Skidbladnir as "the Skid". *Odd named the MegaPod and is the main driver. Gallery - Exterior and other Megapod_1.PNG|Concept Art with Ulrich for comparing in size. Mepod 2.PNG|Alternate Mode 2 Concept Art. Mepod 1.PNG|Alternate Mode 1 Concept Art. 7.PNG|In the Cortex. Trailer29.PNG|Megapod virtualizing. Trailer46.PNG|Shield activating. Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000038600.jpg|Megapod travelling on narrow road. Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000055533.jpg|Ulrich, Odd, Yumi in front of Megapod. Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000048933.jpg|Megapod travelling between walls as seen from below it. Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000049200.jpg|Megapod travelling between walls as seen from above it. Odd glove virtualization.png|Odd guards the Megapod. Odd 5084.png|"Great, now we need to burn the thing." Chaos a kadic 427.jpg|Battling two Megatanks. Warriorawakens57|The gang observes the Megapod. Odd doesn't have insurance for that.jpg|"I hope they have insurance for that." Warriorawakens69|The Megapod a bit more up close. Einstein2|Aelita and Yumi standing in front of the Megapod. Warriorawakens71|On the edge of the road. Obstination62.JPG|Bowling with the Krabs. Warriorawakens77|The Megapod is shown being virtualized. Chaos a kadic 442.jpg|Trying to outrun a couple of Megatanks. Megapod devirtualized Evo24.png|The Megapod suddenly devirtualized in Temporal Paradox. Megapod's laser Evo24.png|Megapod's laser weapon. Ultime mission 104.jpg|A Manta pursuing Megapod in Ultimate Mission. Ultime mission 108.jpg|The Megapod with the Manta behind it. Ultime mission 109.jpg|The Manta devirtualized by Megapod's torpedo. MegaPod.png|Being devirtualized. Gallery - Interior Warriorawakens73|Odd is at the controls. Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000009133.jpg|"Is he meditating?" Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000009333.jpg|Odd driving the Megapod. Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000007600.jpg|Ulrich and Yumi having an argument. Mega.PNG|"What are they waiting for?" Mega2.PNG|With interface opened. Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000010066.jpg|Interface. InsidetheMegaPod.PNG|William, Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd in the Megapod. U can clearly see William being a bitch.png|Rough ride. CLE Holy CRAP!!!.png|More tough riding. Mmeeinstein 352-1-.jpg|Ulrich and Odd seen inside. Warrior Awakens 24.jpg|"I can't tell if he's happy or not." Warriorawakens59|The gang sitting inside the Megapod. Einstein3|And even more tough riding. Warriorawakens75|Yumi seems to be mad at Odd. Warriorawakens78|"Odd keep your hands on the wheel!" Ultime mission 081.jpg|As seen in Ultimate Mission. es:Megapod fi:Megapod ro:Megapod ru:Мегапод sr:Мегапод Category:Vehicles Category:Transportation Category:Lyoko Category:Cortex Category:Codes and programs Category:Season 5 Category:Code Lyoko Evolution